The University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus (UPR-MSC) RISE program and the UPR School of Medicine Division of Biomedical Sciences Graduate program have impacted significantly the number of doctoral degrees conferred in the biomedical sciences during the last three cycles. The MBRS RISE Program at the UPR-MSC, currently in its 16th year of support, requests support to continue to expand the overall impact and value of the program. The goals of the UPR MSC RISE program are to continue providing support to pre- doctoral students from underrepresented groups in mentored biomedical and behavioral research and to enrich the research environment at the UPR-MSC and enhance the academic offerings of the Division of Biomedical Sciences of the School of Medicine. We propose two Activities: Mentored Research Experiences and Courses for Skills Development. Innovative activities are included, such as a course in Reproducible Quantitative Research for Biomedical Translational Scientists, English language and teaching skills courses. In addition to the activities designed to address the specific objectives we have established to achieve the above stated goals, participating Ph.D. students will attend seminars and/or workshops or courses developed in the DBS that provide instruction in Responsible Conduct in Research during their predoctoral training at the University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus. The RISE Program will ensure that any material developed under the auspices of its research education program be disseminated broadly, on campus or on the internet.